This invention relates to an attacher of a loop pin for hooking a tag, and more particularly to an attacher for attaching a loop pin for hooking a tag, which is indicative of price and quality of a product of commerce, to a product in a one-touch operation.
Heretofore, the above-mentioned type of loop pins have been known wherein an insertion portion having an engagement portion formed on one end of a plastic wire, which is stretched so as to have an appropriate degree of resilience and toughness, is inserted into a sleeve-like receiving portion which is formed at the other end of the plastic wire and which has an escape preventive portion which is formed inside the sleeve-like receiving portion, with the engagement portion engaged with the escape preventive portion. In the known loop pins, these component parts are integral with each other.
In the past, it was customary that such loop pins were individually manufactured and used in their separated condition, not as a unit or assembly of pins. And when in use, the tags manually hooked on the loop pins were manually attached, one by one, to each product of commerce. This manual work lacked efficiency and required substantial time. In addition, due to hard use of their fingers, the workers were liable to suffer from such workers' accidents as tendovagunitis, etc.
Under the circumstances, in order to increase the working efficiency, to reduce the time required for the work and to decrease burdens incurred to workers, a loop pin attacher was lately developed in which a tag can be attached to a product of commerce by a one-touch operation of gripping a lever. Simultaneously, a magazine was also developed in which loop pins are arranged in array on a base member such that the loop pins can be loaded on the loop pin attacher in a sequential manner.
However, the conventional loop pin attachers so far developed have shortcomings in that the overall size is increased due to component parts of the construction of the attachers, feed of the loaded loop pins is not stable in accuracy and reliability, and cutting off the loop pins as a magazine from the base member is also not stable.